Local treatment of burns often includes cleansing and debridement, topical antimicrobial agents, and dressings. In fact, the healing of a burn wound is a dynamic process and local management may vary with the evolving clinical picture. Conservative, non-operative therapies include cleansing, debridement, topical antimicrobial drugs, and dressing changes.
A disadvantage of antibiotic treatment for burn wounds is that bacteria often develop tolerance and resistance to the medication over time, and thus become difficult to eradicate. For example, Staphylococcus aureus has become resistant to many commonly used antibiotics. As a result antibiotic resistant Staphylococcus-strains are a serious problem in hospitals. Therefore, there is a need for alternative burn wound compositions to effectuate healing of burn wounds and to prevent invasive sepsis.